Paradise Kiss: Another Thing Coming
by Jayli
Summary: It seems that the Paradise Kiss gang is at it again. Yukari's cousin is coming to town and a whole new design in their intricate puzzle is beginning to take shape. Will Yukari ever be able to figure George out? R/R PLEASE!!!!


I'm just trying this story on for size.  I really like the manga and because another volume won't be out until August, I've decided to continue it in my own way just to satisfy my wants for the story until I can read the next volume.  I hope you like it and hope you'll come back to read more.  So anyways, here's the standard disclaimer:

I do not in any way own Paradise Kiss.  I do however own whatever ideas and characters that I put into this fan fiction.  Praise the intelligence of the people behind the original Paradise Kiss, especially Ai Yazawa.

Paradise Kiss: Another Thing Coming

Chapter One: Surprise, Surprise!

            Yukari sat at her desk.  She was studiously working on the last of her homework and every once in a while would stare at her cell phone.  It had been four days since that night when George left her to go see his friend Kaori, "the amazing woman".  Yukari grimaced in disgust of herself.  Here she was getting jealous over a guy that she still wasn't sure of what his feelings were for her.  She had begun to doubt her own feelings but every time she had done so, it pained her in her heart.  

            George was her "first".  He was the one that had inspired her to think for herself and to want to do things for herself.  But she still couldn't help but wonder about him and her.  They did not have the most normal of relationships, but then again George was not the most normal fellow.  Yukari sighed and finished off the last problem in her math assignment.  She always did math last, she hated it that much.  

            Closing her books, Yukari put away her things and began to get ready for bed.  It was already 10 at night and she had to get up early to go to see Ms. Shimamoto.  Yukari was to receive her instructions for the first modeling job since Happy Berry.  Her parents had consented two days ago to Ms. Shimamoto and now Yukari was allowed time for that avenue of her life.  She had already cleared her schedule with Ms. Shimamoto to attend the Happy Berry show as a model for Mikako.  

            Yukari sighed and plopped herself down onto the bed.  Holding up her cell phone, she debated whether or not she should call George again.  She had called him twice in the last four days and left him voice messages when his voice mail came up, and still he hadn't called her back.  She had seen Miwako everyday since the fashion show, and occasionally Arashi and Isabella, but not George.  She hadn't been down to the studio in four days either.  She didn't know what to think.  Was George ignoring her?  

            Yukari groaned and shook her head of her wayward thoughts.  She would deal with it later.  Right now she needed sleep.  Placing her cell phone back on her desk, Yukari climbed under her covers and fell asleep.

~ Next Morning ~

            Yukari rushed down the stairs, "I'm going to see Ms. Shimamoto now!" She yelled as she passed the dining area.  Suddenly, Yukari stopped and backtracked to peer into the dining room.  There her mother and father sat with her little brother, a solemn look on all of their faces.  "Daijobu?" Yukari stepped in and took a seat next to her brother.

            "Yukari," her father began, "Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

~ Modeling Agency – An hour later ~

            "Yukari, you're late." Ms. Shimamoto scolded, "A model is never late."

            Yukari bowed, "I'm sorry.  It won't happen again."

            "See that it doesn't.  Well now that you're here we can begin." Shimamoto continued as she introduced the models to each other and handed out portfolios to each of them.  Today was a day for head shots and then they were going to each be assigned their first jobs under the agency.  While the other girls were happy and excited, Yukari had a small smile plastered to her face.  She had already e-mailed Miwako on the way to the agency and was hoping to hear from her soon.  

            Her mind preoccupied with what happened that morning, Yukari performed on autopilot.  Her body worked automatically for her as they took their head shots and were given their assignments.  Shimamoto noticed the change in Yukari and refrained from saying anything to the young woman till after their day had ended.  

            It was now 3pm and the other girls had already left.  Shimamoto found Yukari standing at the elevators by herself, "Caroline?  Can you come back in here?"

            Yukari turned and followed her boss.  Sitting down across from Shimamoto, Yukari waited silently for her boss to explain herself.  Shimamoto studied Yukari for a moment and decided to get right to the point, "You're different today.  Seeing George might not be good for you, sweetheart."

            Yukari raised a brow but still did not respond.  She was too numb to respond.  Shimamoto seeing Yukari's reaction grew intrigued, "Not Jr. huh?  You've been preoccupied, and I know it's none of my business but I'd like to know.  You're one of the more promising models in this agency and I can't have you in this type of mood for every shoot.  You did wonderfully today, don't get me wrong, but your melancholy will begin to rub off on clients and this would not be a good thing."

            Yukari was a bit surprised at Shimamoto's demeanor.  She was being spoken too with the same decency as Shimamoto had given her mother.  Yukari didn't want to tell her problems to Shimamoto, but neither did she want to be rude when she was being so nice.  Taking a deep breath she shook her head, "It's all right.  I'll be fine.  There are just some things I'm dealing with in my family, that's all."

            Shimamoto sensed the reluctance in Yukari and decided not to push her luck.  She nodded and stood.  Yukari stood as well, "If that's all, I'll see you for the shoot on the 13th."

            "Yes, that's all." Shimamoto walked with Yukari to the door and waved to her as she entered the elevator.  Turning back into her home office, Shimamoto sat down and picked up the phone.

            "Jr." Shimamoto said into the phone, "I'm so glad you picked up your cell.  I have something to tell you."

~ Café – Near Paradise Kiss Studio ~

            "Caroline!" Miwako waved cheerfully at her friend.

            Immediately Yukari's spirits were lifted a bit.  Miwako was always so cheerful and full of life.  It made her feel better just being with her.  For the first time that day Yukari smiled a true smile, "Miwako," Yukari hugged her friend, "I'm so glad you were able to meet with me."

            "Your message sounded urgent.  Is anything wrong?" Miwako released Yukari as they sat down at a café table.

            Yukari's smile faltered and she nodded, "My parents are getting a divorce, Miwako."

~ Flashback ~

            "What!?!?!" Yukari stood up violently and slammed her palms on the table.

            A stern look from her mother and Yukari sat down again.  Yukari's father smiled sadly at Yukari and her little brother, "We are no longer compatible and in stead of hurting each other any more, we are going to go our separate ways.  We've also have some custody issues."

            Yukari and her brother frowned and held each other's hand.  Tomoko, Yukari's mother continued, "Suguru will remain in my custody and Yukari you will be under your father's care."

            My modeling and my brother are being taken away from me. Yukari thought to herself, and then out loud, "I can't believe you're doing this!"

            Silence reigned for a moment as Suguru shed a tear and quickly wiped it away.  Yukari's father reached out and put his hand over her own, "I've thought about this Yukari and I know that you're not a little girl anymore.  Your mother and I have discussed this for a while and the reason we're splitting up custody is because she says that she can not handle you and your new path in life.  I happen to like that you're thinking for yourself, so I've come to a decision."  He waited for a moment then continued, "Your cousin, Charlotte is coming to live, work and attend University here in Tokyo.  As you know, Uncle Cyrus is a rich man and he and your Aunt Minami have agreed to let her come out here.  They have purchased a lovely apartment for Charlotte that has two bedrooms.  We've discussed this and since I live too far away to visit your brother all the time and to continue on your modeling career, you have a choice.  You can live with Charlotte or you can come with me to Kyoto."

~ End Flashback ~

            Miwako stared dumbfounded at the news, "What did you choose, Caroline?"

            "I chose, Charlotte.  She's the best friend I never had.  She and I used to write each other, until we both got into High School." Yukari explained, "Then we didn't write as often, but she did call me once a month to check up on me."

            "Is she nice?  Will Miwako like her?" Miwako tilted her head to the side.

            "Here," Yukari held out a picture for Miwako, "This is the most recent picture I have of Charlie.  She's only six month's older than me and she's one of the nicest people I know."

            Miwako's eyes widened, "She's gorgeous!  Like you Caroline!"

            "I've always thought she was the prettier one.  She's 5'10" and a bit curvier than I am.  She's naturally thin, like I am too.  We look practically the same if it weren't for our heights and eyes.  Her eyes are a hazel color.  She gets that from her dad.  Mine are like my mother's natural brown." Yukari spoke of her cousin fondly, "She would always tell me that I was the prettier one.  I miss her so much and I'm so glad that I've been given a chance like this."

            "This is great!" Miwako jumped up and hugged Yukari, "Caroline will be more free to do things now, right?"

            Yukari nodded and hugged Miwako back, "Starting today I am no longer under my mother's care.  I need some help moving to the place I'll be sharing with Charlie.  She'll be here in three days.  I want to make the place fashionable.  Do you guys want to help?"

            "Miwako would love to help!" Miwako began to pull Yukari towards the studio as she dropped money onto the table for their tea, "Come we'll go ask the other's what they think."

~ Studio – Paradise Kiss ~

            "That's wonderful, Carrie," Isabella hugged Yukari, "Now you will be able to visit more often?"

            Yukari nodded as Miwako began to set the table for dinner.  Arashi patted her shoulder, "It's good to know that you won't have to deal with your mom anymore.  She was beginning to bring you down.  Your bitchy side wasn't coming out as much the last couple of days."

            Arashi was immediately poked in the ass by George and his pool stick, "When in the hell did you get here!"

            "Long enough to hear Yukari's story," George calmly answered.  Releasing Arashi from his pool stick dagger George put an arm around Yukari, "I'm sorry I haven't called.  It is good news that you bring us."

            Yukari blushed as George seated her next to him on the couch, "I'm glad to see you.  I wanted to tell you before Miwako, but you still didn't answer you cell phone."

            "I've been busy." George simply replied.

            "So what do you think, George?  Let's help Carrie decorate her new place.  We still have a little time before we all have to study for finals," Isabella clasped his hands in front of him.

            "Why not," George kissed Yukari's cheek and helped her stand, "Let's get started."

~ Yukari and Charlotte's Apartment ~

            "I thought you said this was an apartment," Arashi stated as the entered the large area.

            Yukari shrugged, "That's what Father told me when he gave me the keys and address," Yukari gaped at the expanse of the place.  They had reached an apartment tower only a block away from George's place.  When she had given the doorman her name and address, they had directed her to the top floor of the building.  It seemed that the apartment that she and Charlotte were to share was actually a two-story penthouse.  It did indeed have two bedrooms, plus two dens, a large dining room, living room, and palatial kitchen.  There were two full bathrooms upstairs and a full bath downstairs.  It was bigger than George's apartment and rivaled the expanse of Isabella's east wing.  "Wow," Yukari breathed.

            Isabella took Yukari's arm, "Let's get started darling.  We have a lot of space to cover before your cousin arrives."

            All the furniture and accessories had been bought and placed in the apartment already.  The only thing left was for a bit of personality to be put in.  They began in Yukari's bedroom.  Helping Yukari put away her clothes and books, they began to think about what to accent the room with.  Once they were done, George lay back down on Yukari's bed, "Since I'll be in here a lot we should cater to both my and Yukari's personalities."

            Yukari gave an indifferent look while raising an angry eyebrow at George, "And who said you'd be spending a lot of time in this room?"

            "Seeing as how you can't live without me," George began as he settled himself in the bed, "and how much you lust and love me, why shouldn't I spend a lot of time in this room.  Not to mention how convenient it is for you to only be a block away from my place."

            "Why you arrogant, egotistical…" Yukari muttered as Miwako held her back from strangling George.  Yukari immediately calmed down as Isabella began to fuss with the curtains and wall paper, "What are you doing?"

            Isabella grinned, "Taking measurements."

            "Tell us about your cousin.  That way we can do the common rooms that will fit both of you," Arashi took a seat at Yukari's desk as he pulled Miwako into his lap.  

            Yukari sighed and sat down on the bed, next to George, "She's an avid martial artist and an avid painter.  She's intelligent, funny, sarcastic, and plays volleyball in her spare time.  Oh and Miwako has the picture I have of her."

            "Martial artist, huh?  Lemme see that picture, Miwako," Arashi snatched the picture as soon as Miwako took it out of her purse.

            "Isn't she just as beautiful as Caroline?" Miwako grinned proudly.

            By this time, George and Isabella were peaking over Arashi's shoulder.  Arashi's mouth dropped open, "She's a total babe, like Caroline!"

            "Good genes run in Carrie's family," Isabella commented.

            George stared and then lay back down on the bed, "Bet you she's just as bitchy too."

            "George!" Isabella scolded, "That's not a nice thing to say."

            "Don't worry Isabella, I won't take it the wrong way.  I'm starting to think that George likes my bitchiness." Yukari shook her head and caught the hint of a smile in George's face.  

            Suddenly a door was heard opening and slamming closed.  "Kar-Kar!!!  Are you here already?!?!?!"

            Yukari shot up and ran to her bedroom door, "Charlie?"

            Charlotte looked up at the bedrooms and found Yukari standing there and four other curious faces peering out from behind her.  Charlotte chuckled, "Aren't you going to come down and greet me?  I even came earlier than expected to help you decorate the place."

            Yukari flew down the stairs and right into Charlotte's open arms, "I've missed you so much, Charlie."

            "I've missed you too Kar-Kar," Charlotte brushed away Yukari's bangs and smiled, "I'm glad to help you get away from your mother.  Aunt Tomoko gives me the creeps and she treats you more like an object than a daughter anyway."

            Yukari laughed, "Dad understands me more than Mom.  Did he convince you to come out here?"

            "Nope," Charlotte led Yukari to the couch and sat on the back of it while she sat down in it, "I'm attending art school out here.  Plus I wanted to be able to go to a place that I already knew, plus it had people I love already here."  Charlotte motioned to the four people quietly creeping down the stairs, "So when are you going to introduce me to your posse?"

            "They're my friends from Yazawa," Yukari stood and went over to the group.  Pulling them forward to Charlotte she introduced them, "This is my boyfriend, George."

            Charlotte offered her hand, "Nice to meet you, George."

            George, once again his charming self, kissed the back of her hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

            "Hitting on Caroline's cousin is not right, especially in front of Caroline!" Arashi kicked George to the side and shook Charlotte's hand, "I'm Arashi and this is my girlfriend, Miwako."

            "Miwako think you're just as beautiful as Caroline," Miwako shook Charlotte's hand as well.

            Charlotte chuckled at the display between Arashi and George and then smiled at the couple, "Thanks so much for the compliment, but I really think Yukari's the prettier one.  She got the attitude for modeling, that's why I think she'll be great at it."

            "You know her well then," Isabella offered his hand to Charlotte; "I'm Isabella."

            Charlotte tilted her head to the side and studied Isabella, "You're really a man?"

            Isabella nodded with a small smile.  Charlotte grinned, "I thought Yukari was joking me when she wrote me, but you truly are a beautiful woman."

            Isabella blushed, "You're too kind."

            "What a wonderful group of people!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Will you all stay for dinner?"

            "You cook?" Isabella inquired.

            "Of course.  I had to learn.  I've lived on my own now since I was ten.  If I didn't learn how I would never have grown an inch," Charlotte laughed and threw an arm around her cousin, "Come on and let's talk in the kitchen."

            Charlotte sat her cousin down on one of the counter stools and the rest followed, George sitting next to Yukari.  Charlotte put an apron on and was delighted when Isabella put an apron on as well.  "Great.  How does everyone feel about vegetable lasagna?" Charlotte inquired.

            A resounding agreement ran through them all and Charlotte gave out instructions, "Arashi if you would be so kind as to open the wine cabinet and get out two bottles of the Sauvignon." Then turning to Isabella, "If you wouldn't mind chopping up the vegetables, I'll start grating the cheese."

            Isabella nodded as he dug into the refrigerator, handing Charlotte the cheese.  Charlotte dug up the cutting board, knife and grater and set up two bowls for herself and Isabella.  As Charlotte began to grate she turned to George, "So you gonna tell me why you're so mean spirited to my cousin?"

            Everyone was taken aback by Charlotte's direct comment.  Yukari most of all, "Charlie!" Yukari gave Charlotte a glare.

            Charlotte ignored Yukari and raised a brow at George, eyeing him suspiciously, "From what I hear, you love her one day and are ready to diss her the next day.  You really should be nicer to the ones you claim to love, otherwise you shouldn't claim to love at all."

            "A challenge," George leaned forward and placed his chin in his hands, "Yukari told you all of this?"  Everyone remained silent as Arashi poured wine for everyone and Arashi, Isabella, Miwako and Yukari took a gulp and watched the exchange.  When Charlotte didn't answer him he shrugged, "I suppose she did.  Don't champion the cause if you don't know the whole story."

            "Who said I was championing a cause?" Charlotte turned her gaze to the cheese she was grating, "I'm merely curious as to why you are the way you are.  I don't have a doubt that you like my cousin, but I do harbor doubts that you actually love her.  Or is this as far as a man like yourself can love?"

            "Touché," George sipped from his wine and then turned to Yukari, "I like your cousin.  She's just as bitchy as you are."

            Yukari's eyebrow began to twitch, "Well, bitchiness runs in the family."

            Charlotte winked at Yukari and grinned, "You'd think Aunt Tomoko passed on the bitchiness, but since we're related through Yukari's dad, that means that Yukari just has an extra dose of it."

            Yukari let her forehead hit the top of the counter, "Charlie, I'd forgotten all about your tactlessness."

            "And I'd forgotten how sensitive you are," Charlotte chuckled.  Turning a sharp gaze to George she finished grating the cheese, "Hurt her and die."

            George lifted a brow but pulled Yukari to his side.  Kissing her cheek he answered Charlotte's warning, "I already warned her that I would not be responsible for what happens between us."

            Dinner went well and by the time it was over the group had gone through four bottles of wine.  Good spirits ran through the bunch and they left the apartment around midnight.  George was the last to leave, claiming he had an early morning.  Yukari walked him to his car, "George?"

            "Hmm?" George turned to face Yukari and leaned against his car door.

            Yukari gazed at the sidewalk, "Were you really busy?  Or were you just trying to ignore me?"

            "Yukari," George lifted Yukari's chin and looked into her eyes, "Why would I try avoiding you?  I love you, remember." With that said, George pulled Yukari into his embrace and kissed her breath away.

            Yukari sighed as they kissed, relishing the way George's lips possessed hers.  But she still couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that George had been spending his time with Kaori.  When George broke the kiss, he kissed her nose and stepped into his car.  Yukari couldn't help but voice her concern, "George, were you with Kaori all this time?"

            George turned on his engine, "Kaori left the next day.  She's busy with her studies in London." And then George pulled out of the parking spot and drove the one block distance home.

            Upstairs, Yukari found her cousin in the kitchen finishing the dishes.  Yukari stepped up beside her and began drying and putting away the already clean dishes.  Charlotte glanced at Yukari, "Wanna talk about it?"

            "About what?" Yukari answered as she put away another dish.

            "Anything you want," Charlotte turned off the water and handed the last plate to Yukari, "I'm here now.  And I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

            Yukari let silent tears fall as she turned to Charlotte, "I just don't understand anything anymore."

            Charlotte embraced Yukari and the two talked into the night, sharing their tears and memories with one another.

~ Next Morning, Sunday – Paradise Kiss Studio ~

            "Is Caroline here yet?" Miwako inquired as she stepped into the studio.  She found Isabella and George studying over some design history for their next final.

            "No," Isabella answered, "She called and said that she would be by with Charlotte after the fitting with Shimamoto."

            "Is Arashi here, then?" Miwako sat down next to Isabella and pulled out her craft's book.

            "Not him either.  He's probably out figuring what he should wear to see me," George leaned back in his chair.  

            Suddenly George was conked on the head by Arashi's fist, "Maybe next time you shouldn't make a comment like that without seeing if I've arrived."

            "Arashi!" Miwako clapped her hands, "You're here."

            "Just got here, actually," Arashi settled himself in the seat next to George, "What's on the roster today?"

            "Finals.  Unfortunately, Miwako doesn't have time to do anything else but study today.  Then Miwako has to go home and baby-sit her niece." Miwako pouted as she began to take notes in her notebook.

            "Same goes for me, I'm afraid," Isabella sighed, "At least we get to have dinner with Carrie and Charlie later.  Then it's back to the books."

            Arashi grunted, "Charlie's lucky.  She's done with her high school early.  She doesn't start Tokyo Art Institute (I don't know if that's an actual school, I made it up.) until next fall.  She's got a job teaching Kempo only three blocks away from here.  Plus I heard that she and Caroline are buying a car today."

            "It seems that Yukari has things falling into place for her," George highlighted some sentences and wrote a couple of notations.

            "What's wrong George?" Isabella turned to her friend, "I can tell something is bothering you."

            George smiled brilliantly, "Nothing, my dear.  Don't worry too much.  I'm just thinking about our next dress project.  We need to have it done before Christmas break."

            "I know, but that's over a month away," Isabella winked at George, "Are you worrying about Carrie?"

            George closed his eyes and smiled a small smile, "I don't need to worry about her.  She does enough for the both of us."

            "You're an uncaring bastard, you know that," Arashi grumbled.

            George leaned into Arashi's face and pouted.  Arashi gave George a horrified look.  "Now, now, Arashi.  Is all this because you want me to care for you?"

            Arashi responded with a punch to the George's nose.

~ Early Afternoon – On the way to Paradise Kiss ~

            "From what you've told me about George and what you've written about him, it seems that you're attached to a very insecure individual." Charlotte took a bite from her ice cream bar.

            Yukari laughed out loud, "George? Insecure?  He's the most arrogant, confident, controlling man."

            Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Think Kar-Kar.  He always leaves the decisions up to you.  He tells you in advance that he won't be held responsible for any wrong doings.  He also revealed a part of his insight when he told you how he knows he's not the best for everyone but only himself.  George places the reality of the situation in other's hands, as to not be held accountable for the reactions.  He's beholden to himself and no other."

            "But what about the times that he contradicts these things.  Like the time at the hospital and the time he let me stay with him.  He always comes back, although I can't fully understand why or where he's gone to during that time," Yukari frowned.  She stomped her foot, "I just wish I understood him more."

            They reached Paradise's entrance and Charlotte patted Yukari's shoulder, "Then get to know the guy.  You've slept with him already, so you've got that out of the way.  Just don't let him change the subject.  Make him pull you into his world, just as he's pulled you into his."

            Yukari couldn't help but nod to Charlotte's suggestion.  Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and then peered inside, "Hi!  We're here."

            The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly.  Charlotte left after dinner to go and visit some friends, while the rest of the Paradise Kiss group and Yukari went their separate ways.  Arashi and Miwako went to baby-sit, while George drove Isabella home and then took Yukari to his place.  As they sat there in his living room, Yukari turned to George as he began to kiss her neck, "Let's talk, George."

            Not stopping his amorous intentions, George mumbled, "About?"

            "About you or me if you want," Yukari lightly pushed George away and smiled at him, "I want to know more about you.  There's surely things that you'd like to know about me."

            "Yukari, I know everything there is to know about you," George began to unbutton Yukari's top.  Nuzzling her neck, George sighed, "Come to bed with me.  I've missed you Yukari."

            "I've missed you too, George," Yukari stared into George's pleading eyes, "But I don't know everything there is to know about you."

            George sighed and pulled Yukari onto his lap, "Then ask away my princess.  What is it that you would like to know?"

End Chapter One

Authors Note:

How do you guys like that?  I hope you end up liking it.  I really enjoyed the manga so far and I've been dying to find out more about it, but there's not too much that I can find.  Lemme know what you guys think…So after you read PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you did like this story, try my other one.  It's about the Escaflowne gang.

Well, if I get enough response about this one, I'll continue on.  So please let me know what you're thinking out there.

Ja ne, 

Jayli


End file.
